Silencio
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Au milieu du carnage, un seul être se tient droit et ose braver l'évidence.


**Silencio**

Et voilà, j'ai encore craqué. Dire que tout est parti d'un titre de livre que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, il m'en faut vraiment pas beaucoup…

J'atteins des sommets de bizarrerie glauque avec cette ficclet-ci, vous êtes prévenu. Pour vous donner une idée, le titre aurait pu être : « Silencio, ou comment l'auteur a trouvé un nouveau prétexte pour repartir dans son trip Bookman » Lavi me fascine, c'est dingue. Le titre est allégrement piqué à la sublime scène du non moins sublime film Mulholland Drive.

Je mets M pour thème gore, parce que même si c'est écrit du point de vue d'un narrateur plus ou moins indifférent, j'y suis pas allé mollo dans le sanguinolent.

Sinon, comme toujours, bonne lecture !

"_People talking without speaking,  
People hearing without listening,  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one deared  
Disturb the sound of silence."_

_Simon and Garfunkel, The Sound of Silence_

**oOo**

Avez-vous déjà entendu le véritable silence, celui qui vous assourdit et vous écrase aussi aisément les tympans que le tonnerre qui vrombit à deux pas de vous, à l'extérieur, alors que vous vous recroquevillez sous votre couverture ?

C'est celui qui vient juste après une énorme bataille, que vous soyez dans le camp des vainqueurs ou dans celui des perdants. Accordons-nous qu'étant dans celui des perdants, il y a peu de chances que vous entendiez quoi que ce soit de là où vous êtes.

Ceux qui n'ont jamais participé à une telle bataille s'attendraient sûrement à des cris, à des pleurs, à des soupirs de soulagement ou à des râles d'agonie. Ils pousseraient peut-être même le vice jusqu'à imaginer le bruit régulier et rassurant de la pluie tombant sur les cadavres, emportant le sang dans des rivières boueuses et pestilentielles. Ce genre de tableau revient assez souvent dans les histoires ; c'est étrange, mais compréhensible : la plupart des gens trouverait injuste que la mort et le désespoir s'exhibent sous le soleil de plomb d'une belle après-midi de juillet. Quelque part, la pénombre couvre juste assez la misère du monde pour qu'elle nous paraisse supportable à regarder.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'est lors d'une de ces belles après-midi, où il serait coutumier pour les coquettes dames anglaises de prendre le thé assises au bord d'un lac, que nous nous retrouvons ensemble à contempler un massacre.

Et à écouter le silence.

Cet instant hors du temps est prisé, d'abord par les combattants. Vous pensez bien qu'ils rechignent à se lever pour compter les victimes, parmi lesquelles se trouvaient peut-être leurs parents, leur amant, leurs amis. Cet instant de calme intense et percutant où même la nature se tait et incline paresseusement la tête pour se rendre compte de l'étendue du désastre. Et l'on attend qu'elle déverse sur nous sa fureur, on prie pour qu'elle réduise nos corps fatigués en lambeaux et avale les restes dans ses entrailles. Mais la fureur ne vient jamais et la nature se détourne pour observer un bébé écureuil qui vient de naître, caché au milieu des branches massives d'un grand chêne.

La nature elle-même a abandonné les Hommes.

Tout doucement, le temps reprend son cours et certains que l'on croyait perdus se relèvent péniblement. On devine qu'ils auraient préféré rester là sans bouger pour toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'on leur accorde le repos et qu'ils tombent en poussière. Les plus téméraires marchent, clopin-clopant, scrutant l'horizon et rêvant éveillés d'une terre lointaine où la simple vue du sol ne les aurait pas forcés à vomir sur les dépouilles de leurs anciens et regrettés compagnons.

Au milieu du carnage, un seul être se tient droit et ose braver l'évidence. Son regard de jade saute de l'un à l'autre, mais ne semble pas chercher de repère. Il compte, il évalue les pertes, mais laisse un étonnement non feint prendre place sur son visage. Dans ce genre de situation, notre propre survie nous parait toujours un peu incongrue.

A quelque pas de lui, il aperçoit un garçon menu et la blancheur immaculée de ses cheveux l'éblouit un instant. Etrangement, aucune trace carmine n'est venue la souiller. Il prend note mentalement : Allen Walker, vivant. Après réflexion, il corrige à voix basse : survivant.

A côté du garçon, s'en trouve un autre, plus vieux. Ses cheveux de nuit flottent légèrement dans la brise. Il est assis par terre et affiche l'air mi-blasé mi-contrarié de celui qui s'attendait à mourir mais qui n'a malheureusement pas été obligé. Ses yeux sombres sont fixés sur Walker, mais on ne saurait dire si cette œillade signifie « Tu n'es pas encore mort, toi ? » ou « Tu es encore en vie, toi ? ». Le garçon à l'œil de jade hausse un sourcil mais ne se relâche pas : Yuu Kanda, survivant.

Un peu plus loin sur la gauche, un géant de pierre est allongé sur une forme mince et inerte. Le premier est mort, c'est évident, son dos lacéré et son crâne fracassé en sont la preuve, mais le doute subsiste pour la deuxième. Il est impossible de préciser si elle n'ose tout simplement pas ouvrir les yeux ou si elle a succombé à ses blessures, dans cette caverne chaude et accueillante, écrasée par son poids. Noise Marie, décédé. Miranda Lotto, en attente.

Derrière le garçon aux cheveux de feu, se trouve le vampire. Pour celui-ci, pas besoin de vérification, il est tombé depuis un moment, ses dents et son innocence brisées sur la carapace d'un akuma trop puissant et achevé par Jasdevi, dont on savait qu'il avait un compte à régler avec lui. Il a rejoint sans rechigner l'amour de sa vie dans l'autre monde. Arystar Krory, décédé.

Des maréchaux, il ne reste que quelques fragments éparpillés de-ci de-là. C'est sur eux que s'est concentré le plus gros des forces du comte et l'issue leur a été fatale. Néanmoins, ils se sont battus avec la prestance des rois et ainsi, il leur a été accordé qu'ils ne souffrent pas. Cloud Nine, décédée. Froi Tiedoll, décédé. Winters Sokaro, décédé. Cross Marian, a fait une apparition. Probablement vivant quelque part. Pire qu'un fantôme.

Dans les bras de Walker repose l'ancienne Noah aux allures de petite fille. Il l'a tué, sûrement. L'expression de regret qu'il porte n'a rien de factice alors qu'il jauge le visage ensanglanté et poupin de celle qui l'aimait à sa façon. Il pose sa tête sur sa poitrine et nous savons tous ce qu'il pense : « Ce n'est plus chaud, c'est froid. Plus aucun cœur ne bat là-dedans. » Road Kamelott, décédée.

Les autres n'ont aucune importance historique réelle, mais le Bookman jettera au détour d'une page leurs noms au hasard. Tiky Mikk, décédé. Jasdevi, décédé. Sheryl Kamelot, décédé. Lulubell, décédée. Et cætera.

Le garçon aux cheveux de feu soupire ; il a accompli la plus grosse part de sa tâche. Il ne peut pas estimer la totalité des dégâts de là où il se trouve, et sa jambe, dont les os sortent ostensiblement à plusieurs endroits, l'empêche de se mouvoir correctement. Ce n'est pas grave, il n'est pas pressé, l'Histoire l'attendra.

Il est tellement pris par son étiquetage qu'il n'a pas remarqué qu'il a oublié quelqu'un qui lui aurait semblé important en tant que Lavi, mais depuis que le vieux panda, comme l'appelait Lavi, a rendu l'âme, il est devenu Bookman.

Pour une raison qu'il ignore, Walker regarde soudain à ses pieds et sa bouche se tord dans un hurlement que Bookman ne perçoit pas, avant de tomber à genoux. Kanda lui-même est agité d'un soubresaut d'horreur. Puis ses épaules s'affaissent, comme si son cœur avait lâché d'un seul coup.

Bookman ne prend pas la peine de s'en inquiéter, et lorsque les secours inespérés arrivent, il se laisse emmener paisiblement, avec à l'esprit l'agréable sentiment qu'apporte un travail bien fait.

Il ne revit jamais les survivants, se laissant juste aller parfois à se souvenir du temps ou Kanda et lui étaient amants. L'Histoire se fiche de savoir ce que sont devenus les héros, alors il ne cherche pas à le découvrir. Il se concentre sur d'autres lieux et d'autres guerres et il a bien assez à faire, croyez-le.

Bien des années plus tard, son disciple, avide d'anecdotes sur la Grande Guerre, lui demande pourquoi le nom de l'exorciste Lenalee Lee n'est pas noté dans le registre alors qu'il apparaît souvent dans les rapports de la Congrégation. Avec effarement, il avoue qu'il ne se rappelle personne de ce nom là, mais dans le doute, corrige l'erreur qu'il est sensé avoir commise.

Et la plus grande amie, la sœur de cœur, le premier amour de tous disparaît ainsi au milieu des disparus, de ceux pour qui l'on pleure et qu'ensuite on oublie.

Aussi longtemps que Bookman vivra, la minuscule part de Lavi qu'il a refoulé au fond de lui garde précieusement l'image de ce sourire bienveillant qui en a fait tomber plus d'un, aux côtés de celle d'un maudit attachant et d'un magnifique japonais au cœur de glace.

Pour eux, une minute de silence, sil vous plaît.

**oOo**

Voilà, je vous avais prévenu, c'est zarb. Ne vous en faites pas, bientôt vous commencerez à avoir l'habitude.

N'oubliez pas qu'un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
